


Festival Gone...Weird

by plsdontreadmyfics



Series: Ukai Keishin, but make him a parent to the Hinata siblings [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Festival, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23938597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plsdontreadmyfics/pseuds/plsdontreadmyfics
Summary: “Why don’t we all get drinks?” Tattsun announced, eyeing the group of late twenty-year olds left.“Brilliant!” Saeko jumped up.“I don’t know,” Keishin groaned. “I’ve got the kids at home.”Immediately, everyone turned their heads to him, with a startling amount ofnothingwritten on their faces. Keishin began to sweat when a few seconds began to tick by and no one moved.Finally, Makota blinked. “What… What kids, Keishin?”
Relationships: Hinata Natsu & Hinata Shouyou, Hinata Shouyou & Ukai Keishin, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Shimada Makoto & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Ukai Keishin, but make him a parent to the Hinata siblings [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698718
Comments: 45
Kudos: 678





	Festival Gone...Weird

**Author's Note:**

> i’ve had this in my drafts for so long oml. i had no clue how to finish it so i’m sorry for the lazy ending 🥺. anyway this is such a random/specific fic but i came up with the idea randomly and Had to write it. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy... whatever this???

“Okay, so we need ideas for prizes!” Makota shouted around the group, glasses rattling on his face from the movement. 

Currently, Keishin found himself sitting around a slightly wobbly table with other members from the local shopping district. They held meetings like this semi-often, usually to ask about everyone’s sales, or prepare something for a specific holiday. Today, they were planning something for a local festival being held next week, where the shopping district would hold its own lottery table.

“Last year, our prizes went horribly.” Tattsun deadpanned. Keishin nodded in agreement with his other friend. 

“That was your own faults! You prepared _batteries,_ ” Makota gave a pointed look to Tattsun before looking at Keishin. “And crow repellent.”

Another store manager laughed in the corner. He was older than them, and stuffed his dark hair into a cap. Keishin glared at him in response.

“Shouldn’t that be a warning not to do it again?” Keishin asked.

“I think it’s okay.” Hidenori spoke up, giving Makota a pitying glance.

This was going to be a disaster, Keishin shook his head. How was he supposed to play with them on neighbourhood association again after this when they were surely to be killed by an angry crowd who hates their shitty prizes.

“I don’t think Karasuno eatery can offer much.” Saeko places a finger to her chin in thought. 

“Well, we all have time to think about it! We’ll have another meeting in two days time!” Makota slammed a hand onto the table and promptly ended the meeting. Everyone began to pack up, except for the group of friends.

“Why don’t we all get drinks?” Tattsun announced, eyeing the group of late twenty-year olds left.

“Brilliant!” Saeko jumped up. 

“I don’t know,” Keishin groaned. “I’ve got the kids at home.”

Immediately, everyone turned their heads to him, with a startling amount of _nothing_ written on their faces. Keishin began to sweat when a few seconds began to tick by and no one moved.

Finally, Makota blinked. “What… What kids, Keishin?”

Keishin himself felt taken aback. “Didn’t I tell you guys?”

Makota turned to the others without acknowledging Keishin. “Our friend knocked up some girl.”

Tattsun nodded sagely. “We always knew this day would come.”

“You better have been nice to her!” Saeko threatened.

“Who knew this day would come so soon?” Hidenori shook his head.

“Guys.” Keishin broke the conversation. “I didn’t knock a woman up!” 

“So you kidnapped children? Good god.” Makota looked horrified.

“ _No._ I- didn’t I tell you guys about the adoption?”

Everyone stared at him with the same face of startling nothing again. Did Keishin really forget to tell his friends? The kids were finally starting to relax and get adjusted to the new environment. He knew at first he didn’t tell anyone so Shouyou and Natsu wouldn’t feel pressured with everyone knowing, but by this point he’s had to have mentioned it. It’s been two and a half months since the adoption was finalized. 

“Keishin, please explain.” Tattsun looked serious.

“I- You know Hinata Shouyou, from my team?” Keishin looked at everyone’s taken aback look, watching them nod before continuing. “Well, I adopted him and his younger sister a few weeks ago after his mother died.” 

“Really? Shouyou?” Saeko asked. Keishin figured Tanaka must have never told her everything, despite her brother being aware. “Actually, that makes sense, from what Ryuu asked me to help with.”

“I- yeah.” Keishin looked to his older friends, who seemed to be taking a while to have the information sink in.

“Well thank you for taking your sweet time for letting us know we’re uncles.” Makota brushed his shoulders off. “This is great, especially since Tadashi is my part-time son slash apprentice. They’re basically the same thing.”

Keishin spluttered. “What.”

“What should we do now that we’re uncles?” Tattsun rubbed his chin in thought. 

“I don’t know, we can do something at the festival.” 

“Brilliant.” Makota nodded. 

“Okay, thank you Keishin. We have some planning to do now.” Keishin found himself getting pushed out of the room, which- yes, he wanted to leave to get home but now he’s a bit disgruntled from that fact. 

Keishin found himself staring at a door seconds later. He frowned for a few seconds before shaking himself off and leaving for his house. He remembered why he didn’t want to go for drinks— Natsu wanted to show him her sewing project from school.

* * *

By the time the Saturday of the festival rolled around, Keishin had nearly forgotten that his friends were planning something based off their newfound knowledge. Continuing the legitimate planning for the shopping district’s prizes and keeping up with the team and his kids left room for forgetfulness. But that Saturday, when he woke up, a big sense of “Fuck” hit him, causing him to remember his friends’ plan.

The festival was being held in one of the local parks. The park was decorated with streamers and banners left and right, and children ran around and in between groups of people, too absorbed in their game. 

That morning was slightly more chaotic than usual. Natsu kept wiggling out of her yukata and then begging someone to help her adjust it, all the while she continued running around their house in excitement. Shouyou was slightly better, but only for the reason that he was older. He kept leaving and reappearing to call his boyfriend, who they were planning to pick up from the train station on their way to the festival. When he was there, his own excitement led him to only rile Natsu up more. 

They somehow managed to get ready in time to pick Kenma up and arrive at the festival on time.

When they arrived, Keishin announced he was going to the shopping district’s table first. Everyone agreed they wanted to see it too, so the group made their way there first. Afterwards, Natsu wanted to find a new friend of hers from school, and Shouyou wanted to show Kenma everything the festival had to offers 

They approached the table that was being spared by the sun with the help of a thin tent with little stability around it. The table was decorated with a colorful tablecloth that someone had draped across, and a lottery spinner on top. Behind the table were the prizes in a haphazardly placed pile covered by a tarp. His friends were already there, shining brightly as they looked at their table. 

“Woah!” Natsu cried as she placed her palms on the table and jumped up and down. She stared at the, admittedly, lousy prices behind the table.

Makota and Yuusuke turned towards the group, alerted by Natsu’s noise of excitement. Smirks covered their faces.

“This is Takinoue Yuusuke and Makota Shimada.” Keishin knelt down and introduced his two friends to his daughter. Natsu smiled and bowed respectively to them. Shouyou smiled and introduced Kenma as well. 

“Ah, well now we can all get ready for the picnic we planned?” Makota plastered an innocent smile on while the group spluttered. 

“Natsu and Shouyou were planning on leaving.” 

“Well, whatever you guys wanted to do, we can all do together. As Keishin’s oldest friends we’ve taken it upon ourselves to make this festival a close family and friends event.” 

Keishin felt himself redden as his kids next to him squirmed uncomfortably. Natsu didn’t seem too put off, but he saw her eye their surroundings, eager to find her friend. Shouyou and Kenma looked uncomfortable, as one would expect from teenagers.

Before anyone could interrupt, a pair of people strolled to the table.

“Come on, Tsukki. I told Shimada-san I’d stop by.” 

The group collectively turned their heads, startling Yamaguchi who had been dragging Tsukishima towards the table. Yamaguchi nearly tripped from the sudden attention, and even Tsukishima, who was now the only person clothed in everyday clothes and bulky headphones, seemed startled.

“Ah, Yamaguchi, you’re just in time.” Makota motioned for the pair to get closer. “You can join us for the group picnic we were having.”

Yamaguchi spluttered as bashfully runned the back of his head and Tsukishima let out an annoyed huff. 

“Makota,” Keishin cut him off from springing more plans on unsuspecting teenagers. “I told you-”

“Yeah, yeah, I heard. Come on, what did you want to do?” Makota knelt by Natsu. 

“I wanted to find my friend, Takeru!” 

“What does he look like?”

“He has short black hair. I think he said he was going to be coming with his uncle, who has fluffy brown hair!” 

Yuusuke and Makota started scanning the festival for said description, which was pretty vague. Keishin stood awkwardly in the middle, watching Natsu play with a leaf she had found, as the Yamaguchi and Tsukishima argued whether or not to leave while they were distracted, and Shouyou watched Kenma awkwardly play a game on his phone. 

“Hey, is that him?” Yuusuke pointed to a pair of people who were walking over. 

“Natsu!” The little boy ran forward from his chaperone and towards Natsu. His uncle, who looked vaguely familiar, did a quick shuffle to follow his nephew.

“Grand King!” Shouyou announced.

_So that’s why he looked familiar._

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked startled for the second time that night as they recognized Aoba Johsai’s setter. Kenma looked more confused than anything else. 

“Oh. I should’ve known that Takeru’s friend was related to Shrimpy-chan.” Oikawa placed a hand on his hip. While Keishin recognized the act as a defensive ploy to make himself seem cool, he still felt himself glaring at the teenager. 

“Tooru, stop being lame.” Oikawa’s nephew, Takeru, deadpanned to him. Tsukishima snickered in the background. “You stopped being cool months ago when your girlfriend dumped you.”

Everyone in the group seemed to be snickering at this point. 

“What- Takeru!”

“Takeru, this man invited us to a group picnic, do you want to join us?” Natsu smiled towards her friend, oblivious to his suffering uncle.

“Did we agree to do that?” Shouyou asked. 

“I didn’t.” Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi slapped his friend’s arm. “Don’t be rude.”

“See? This is going wonderfully.” Makota had the decency to look proud. “Shou-kun and friend, what did you say you couldn’t stay for, again?”

Shouyou widened his eyes in surprise, and Keishim saw Kenma nervously look at his son.

“Oh. Well, technically, nothing. Me and Kenma-”

“Kenma and I.” 

“Shut up, Stingyshima. We were just going to explore the festival, but if everyone else is staying for the picnic… then I guess we will too?” Shouyou ended his statement with a hint of confusion, looking at Kenma for a nod of approval before nodding. 

“Perfect!” Makota smiled at his success, before looking at Oikawa with a confused look. “Uh- are you staying?” 

“Absolutely not.” 

As he turned to dramatically stalk off, Takeru grabbed his uncle’s pant leg with a frown. 

“You promised to take me to the festival so I can see my friend. And grandma and grandpa said if you didn’t watch me the whole night then-”

“I know what they said!” Oikawa snapped before rubbing his temples. He grumbled under his breath for a few moments before sighing. “Fine- whatever. At least Tobio-chan isn’t here.”

Tsukishima snickered, and the rest of the teenagers cracked a grin at the comment too. 

“That was the guy who asked you for help a few weeks ago? The scary one who kept bowing?”

“Hold on.” Tsukishima let out a genuine laugh. “He _bowed_ to you to get your help?”

“Yes, and yes.” Oikawa seemed happier with this knowledge being flaunted. Keishin felt himself get lost in the conversation.

“Okay! You guys help spread the blanket out over there!” Yuusuke handed the teenagers the blanket and pointed to an empty spot on the park’s lawn. 

Soon enough, ten minutes later, the odd group found themselves kneeling on the large blanket that was spread out. Natsu and Takeru sat in the middle, playing some sort of card game, with Oikawa watching grumpily behind his nephew in one corner of the blanket, holding a taiyaki he had bought. In another corner was Kenma playing a game on his handheld console while Shouyou, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima watched while holding a conversation among themselves. The adults found themselves along the other side of the blanket, having their own conversation. 

It was with this very unusual group that everyone looked up into the night sky to watch the fireworks show later on.


End file.
